


Wedding Venue

by rumbellesecrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbellesecrets/pseuds/rumbellesecrets
Summary: "Remember our wedding?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glindathegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindathegood/gifts).



In the Enchanted Forest, the burden of hosting their daughter’s wedding reception would have fallen on the royal pair. But in Storybrooke the Nolans’ home was barely fit to hold a birthday party for family members only, and Rumplestiltskin would spend the celebration of his son's marriage under the roof of a woman who hated his guts over his dead body.

He wasn’t sure how they had gotten onto the subject while Henry was opening his gifts, but he wasn’t losing this chance without a fight. Before someone could remember that they already had an informal meeting place and thought to request Granny for the use of the diner, Rumplestiltskin turned to Belle, his voice low enough to pass as a private exchange. “Remember our wedding?”

And Belle, who knew he never showed sentiment in front of others who weren’t his wife or his son, had arched an eyebrow but followed his lead. “Of course, Rumple. It was-” She searched his eyes, giving him an indulgent smile when she caught his intent. “-incredible. The best day of my life,” she said, raising her voice a little.

Then she laced their fingers together, leaning against his arm into an intimate pose that automatically grabbed the others’ attention because the Golds really weren’t known for public shows of affection.

“I don’t think anything could beat a wedding in the open,” Belle gushed, complete with a wistful sigh. “So romantic!”

“Pretty simple to pull off too,” Rumplestiltskin added, as if it was a sudden but welcome revelation.

It was working.

Belle’s honest enthusiasm had made the bride’s mother turn and frown thoughtfully.

Rumplestiltskin’s answer made the bride look up with bright, hopeful eyes. “You said simple?” Emma asked.

His son’s girlfriend had always balked at every effort to treat her like the princess she’d been born to be. These days she tried hard to lower expectations of her upcoming wedding. Rumplestiltskin couldn’t blame her. From what he’d heard so far, the arrangements sounded more like a battle plan with the quintessential fairytale wedding as the final victory.

And the general in command, also known as Snow White, wished for nothing less than perfection for her only daughter.

Emma clearly did not want to disappoint her mother, but she’d grab onto any options if she could find them.

“Yes. Very simple,” Rumplestiltskin said, giving a shrug, “no need to fuss over decorations, for one.”

Emma lit up at that piece of information.

Snow’s shoulder drooped, and looked ready to protest.

“There was no need!” Belle rallied, always supportive - and probably not in the mood to attend a formal regal affair either. “The forest is beautiful at night. Though, I guess now that spring is around the corner, it would be even prettier. Might be worth doing it in the day,” she said, then gave her husband a loving look, “not that moonlight wasn’t perfect for us.”

"You're perfect anywhere, sweetheart."

Everyone except Neal, who as frequent guest at the Victorian house knew the dealings of his father and stepmother, blinked in disbelief at the romantic segue.

“Right,” Emma said, staring at the two of them but then shaking her head. “You know, it would be a good idea.” To her credit, she turned to her fiancé first. “What do you think, Neal?”

Neal flicked a knowing glance in his father’s direction, but nodded at Emma. “Sure. Let’s do it.” He put a hand on her knee. “Whatever makes me your husband, Emma.”

“Then it’s decided.”

“But,” Snow interjected, licking her lips. “what about all the guests? I mean, it’s not like…”

Like Emma and Neal would only have a half dozen people willing to witness their union, as it had been with the Golds’ wedding.

“You will probably have several people in attendance,” David said what everyone was thinking, supporting his own spouse. “In fact, all of Storybrooke will be there. Is there room for everybody?”

Rumplestiltskin smirked. “It is a forest, dearie. I assure you it’s big enough.”

“But can we ask everybody to make the trek?” Snow insisted.

Rumplestiltskin pondered offering his magic for group transportation, but luckily Emma stepped in before he had to commit himself. “Really, mom,” the bride-to-be said seriously, “If someone can’t do that much, I don’t think they should be getting an invitation anyway.”

Snow didn’t look happy, but she nodded in acceptance, changing the subject to what wedding dress would fit the new venue.

Uninterested, Rumplestiltskin retreated into his seat, only coming to attention when he felt his wife tug lightly on his hand,

“Happy now?” Belle asked in a true low voice, so no one else noticed the exchange.

Rumplestiltskin smirked and whispered back, “For the moment, yes.”


End file.
